dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kulilin
| japanese = }} is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball series. He is a Human who lives on Earth. He was originally a monk, training in martial arts at the Orin Temple. Due to being mistreated by his fellow monks, the boy fled the temple and sought out the venerable Muten Rōshi, seeking to train under him, primarily for the sake of wooing women. It was under the tutelage of the hermit that the young monk met Son Goku, with whom he would forge a lifelong friendship. Eventually, Kuririn would marry Android 18, with whom he would have one child, Marron. Kuririn is one of the longer standing characters in the Dragon Ball series, having maintained a prominent role in both Part I and Part II of the manga series, and despite being overshadowed by the stronger fighters in the series, has been present for nearly every major conflict since his debut. Background Prior to the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, Kuririn lived at the Orin Temple for eight years, studying martial arts, with enough to gain a fundamental grasp of the basics.Dragon Ball chapter 28 pp. 6 Due to the constant teasing by the other monks who lived with him at the temple, Kuririn fled Orin Temple in apparent tears, and sought the Turtle Hermit for his training.Dragon Ball chapter 33 pp. 12 Personality Despite being a monk, Kuririn hardly started out as an example of the philosophies of 'zen'. At the young age of 12, just shy of 13,Daizenshuu 7 he was already considered "impure" in the heart,Dragon Ball chapter 25 pp. 14 as evidenced by his perverted tendencies and inability to ride the Kinto'un without clinging to Goku.Dragon Ball chapter 26 pp. 1 As a child, if a task proved to be insurmountable, Kuririn was not against resorting to both cheating and foul play, best shown during Muten Rōshi's "rock finding contest". Kuririn was more than happy to try and forge the Hermit's signature onto a separate rock in the hopes of fooling him, and when this failed, the young monk resorted to stealing the rock from Goku and all other kinds of foul tricks in the hopes of winning.Dragon Ball chapter 29 Flattery came second nature to Kuririn as well; his interactions with Muten Rōshi early in his childhood were all attempts to butter the master up and get him on his side. Another trait of Kuririn's was his jealousy and selfishness, both shown in full measure early in his first appearances in the manga. Kuririn even admits to having hated Goku when they first met. However, his time with Son Goku quickly changed Kuririn. The training itself forged a bond of friendship between Goku and Kuririn that lasted well into their adulthood. From the beginning of the 21st Tenkaichi Budōkai, Krilin and Goku were frequently seen supporting each other in their battles,Dragon Ball chapter 36 pp. 2 and it is Goku's friendship and comradeship that eventually changes Kuririn for the better.Dragon Ball Z episode 191 A notable trait present in all points of Kuririn's life is fearfulness. Kuririn has hardly been the most confident fighter, and if given an opportunity, would generally present a situation where fleeing is preferable. However, this is not to say that Kuririn is not brave. Numerous times, Kuririn's thrown himself into battles that would cost him his life for the sake of protecting the people he cares best; such as when he fought Freeza's second form, and when he jump-rushed Cell in a grief-stricken rage when 18 was absorbed by Bio-Android.Dragon Ball chapter 382 pp. 11 One of Kuririn's strongest factors is his kind-nature. While he was originally selfish, his experiences with Son Goku mellowed Kuririn into a noble and kind man with a bit of a selfish streak. When the Dragon Team summoned Shenron at the end of the Cell Game, Kuririn attempted to use the final wish on the Dragon to turn Cyborgs 17 and 18 Human again, believing that the two were a couple and it would be in 18's best wishes to do this. Despite being in love with her, he genuinely wanted her to be happy, showing a stark change from his childhood, when all he wanted to do was impress women. When Shenron could not grant this wish, Kuririn used the wish for the sake of removing their explosives instead, still wanting to do something for the benefit of the woman he loved.Dragon Ball chapter 419 pp. 2-3 It was Kuririn's all-around personality that the Cyborg would later fall in love with.“Twel-Buu Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A) Appearance Out of all the cast, Kuririn's appearance has changed the least since his introduction. A standing trait in Kuririn's appearance is his general shortness; compared to the rest of the cast, Kuririn is on the short side, and as of the Saiyan Saga, even Gohan was close to him in height. While Kuririn appears to be bald, in actuality, he shaves his head; a habit developed from living with the monks, and he claims it allows for better control of his energy. On his head are six burns, also gained from living in the monastery. Unlike normal humans, Kuririn lacks a nose (and yet this, claims to be able to smell until reminded he lacked a nose, implying it might be simply very small) and his eyes lack white sclerae, making them the same colour as his skin. In the anime, he did originally have sclerae until the error was corrected. Like Goku, Kuririn's trademark clothing is the Turtle School gi that he often wears. The martial arts gi he wears in varying shades of either orange or later green,Dragon Ball Z: God and God with blue armbands and dark blue boots, with yellow lining, tied together with red laces, or flat, black shoes. The 'Kame' symbol is emblazoned on the chest and the back of the original uniform. As a child, Kuririn wore the typical gi of the Orin Temple. On Namek, Kuririn wore a variant of the Battle Armor used by the Galactic Freeza Army. When he competed in the Tenkaichi Budōkai seven years after Cell's defeat, his attire was simple and consisted of a red t-shirt, beige sweatpants, and sneakers. After the fighting stopped, Kuririn would later grow out his hair, wearing it bushy with a widow's peak. He would later trim the style to the side four years after the defeat of Kid Boo, cropping it. A few months later, Kuririn would join the police force, and wore the typical uniform while on duty. His uniform consisted of yellow shirt and blue shorts, a badge, and a helmet. When Freeza arrived, Kuririn once again shaved his head. His final appearance in the manga consisted of Kuririn aging considerably, his hair graying, and growing a mustache. Abilities Kuririn, despite being constantly overshadowed by many stronger fighters, Kuririn possesses a good deal of natural talent as a martial artist. Despite his constant bullying at the Orin Temple, Kuririn's training for eight years was enough to place him just shy of Goku's own skill at the age of 12,Dragon Ball chapter 28 pp.8-11 Kuririn's speed was only two seconds shy of Goku, give or take, showing they were at similar levels of skill at the time a solid power level up until the end of the Tournament Saga. When introduced to new training methods, Kuririn adapts quickly, and is a resourceful and ingenious fighter, creating techniques like the Scattering Kamehameha, a Kamehameha variation that splits in multiple directions and the Kienzan, a disc of energy that can cut through anything. During the initial encounter with the Saiyans, Kuririn's agile moves are enough to impress even the Saiyan prince, Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 221 pp. 7 Kuririn has a large amount of potential power for a human, for even when the Grand Elder released his latent potential, Kuririn would only continue to grow stronger throughout the course of the series. Yamcha states that Kuririn is the strongest pure-blooded Human on the planet, a statement given credence as Tenshinhan is descended from a unique group of beings called the Three-Eyed clan, and Yamcha retired from fighting after the Cell Games. Despite being generally outclassed by other fighters, Kuririn has a natural talent for sensing ki, showing himself capable of sensing the powers that others are hiding, even when their masking their energies. Power and Physical Prowess Having been trained by the Turtle Hermit, Kuririn's primary style of fighting has developed from the methods taught by the Turtle School. While not as naturally powerful as the aliens Kuririn frequently associates with, this isn't to say the monk lacks his own skills. Repeatedly, Kuririn has shown himself adept in battle, a fighter possessing ingenuity and creativity that his comrades tend to forego in favor of sheer power; during a battle with Goku in the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Kuririn, to delay his own fall, inflated his body, slowing his fall and causing Goku to miss.Dragon Ball chapter 126 pp. 2-3 He also favors diversionary tactics, using the Kamehameha to distract Goku for the purpose of grabbing his tail, his weak point.Dragon Ball chapter 126 pp. 13-14 This is a ploy Kuririn would later repeat against Piccolo, to marginal success.Dragon Ball chapter 172 pp. 4-6 Fitting with this style, Kuririn's method of fighting centers around evasion, diversion, and attacking. Quick on his feet, Kuririn is able to take advantage of his smaller size to avoid larger opponents, running circles around the stronger and faster Nappa, impressing even the elite Saiyan prince Vegeta with his physical moves. Like Goku, Kuririn primarily trained with weighted training gear;Dragon Ball chapter 211 pp.13 by the time of the Saiyan's arrival on Earth, Kuririn had trained using the same weighted clothing that Goku had, all of which added to 113 kg (250 lbs) of additional weight. Ki Usage While initially not as adept at Goku, Kuririn has shown great skill in using ki-''based techniques numerous times in the series. His first attempt at using ''ki was rather pitiful, but as the series went on, Kuririn created some of the most deadly and creative ki-attacks yet seen in the series. He was the first to display the ability to use the Homing Ki Blast,Dragon Ball chapter 172 pp. 4 an energy attack that follows an opponent by sensing their ki, and will pursue them until it causes damage or is destroyed.Daizenshuu 7 On Namek, Kuririn, despite not having seen the technique performed in several years, was able to successfully employ the Taiyōken against Dodoria on theory alone.Dragon Ball chapter 256 pp. 4 Much like Goku, Kuririn has shown the capacity to wield — but not form — a Genki Dama, despite the overwhelming nature of the energy.Dragon Ball chapter 237 pp. 2-3 Additionally, in the anime, Kuririn was shown to use the Sōkidan, Yamcha's signature technique. Unlike most humans, Kuririn appears to possess latent reserves of ki as of yet untapped. When he arrived on Namek, the Grand Elder sensed power within the monk that was still to be released, And yet, even when Kuririn had his potential unleashed, he was still able to train and become stronger, showing he had further power to tap into beyond with the Grand Elder's senses could detect. Kuririn, much like Yamcha and Tenshinhan, have had multiple opportunities to increase their ki reserves, setting them apart from mundane martial artists like Mr. Satan. Kamehameha Having trained under the Turtle Hermit, and witnessing the technique several times, one of Kuririn's signature moves is the legendary Kamehameha. The Kamehameha is a technique that took the venerable Kame Sennin 50 years of hard training to master; cupping his hands at his sides, Kuririn pools out the latent energy from his body before condensing it into one massive attack. Kuririn's first attempt at using the technique was pitiful, resulting in a small expulsion of energy with no range.Dragon Ball chapter 120 pp. 14 Moments later, however, Kuririn was able to use a proper Kamehameha against Chiaozu, despite Jackie Chun (the Turtle Hermit's) insistence he avoid it.Dragon Ball chapter 121 pp. 5-6 Despite never showcasing a Super Kamehameha proper, the Kamehameha, along with the characteristics of his Homing Ki Blast would be the foundation for one of Kuririn's strongest techniques, the Scattering Kamehameha. This is a variation on the traditional Kamehameha, a powerful energy attack that lacks speed, but can be split into multiple blasts and descend from above to kill multiple enemies.Daizenshuu 2, p.210 / Daizenshuu 4, p.112 Kienzan Kuririn's signature move, and first truly original technique, is the Kienzan. The Kienzan is a technique he created,Daizenshuu 7 presumably before the fight with the Saiyans. The technique uses Kuririn's own energy to create a condensed disc of ki. Unlike traditional ki techniques, the Kienzan is capable of affecting anything, even cutting opponents whose power levels are higher than Kuririn's, such as when he cut Nappa's cheek with the technique, or sliced off a portion of Freeza's tail with ease.Dragon Ball chapter 299 pp. 3 Upon seeing the technique, Vegeta knew it was something to fear and immediately gave Nappa the order to avoid the technique. Kuririn has also displayed the ability to use this technique in rapid succession.Dragon Ball chapter 299 pp. 5 If hit by them all, a Rapid-Fire Kienzan would slice an opponent to ribbons.Daizenshuu 7 Despite the technique's inherent power, it has one weakness Kuririn has not overcome; accuracy. Kuririn's Kienzan would later be seen as a valuable asset by not only himself, but villains. After witnessing him use it, both Vegeta and Freeza mimicked the Kiezan for their own purposes.Daizenshuu 7 Power Level Part I Son Goku Training Arc Red Ribbon Army Arc Piccolo Daimaō Arc Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids & Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Z: God and God Interlude Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' Aftermath Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Video Games Creation and Conception Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Kuririn's hobby is singing karaoke . **Kuririn's favorite food is a . **Kuririn's favorite vehicles are sports cars. Quotes References Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Fathers